Shigure Sohma
Shigure Sohma (草摩 紫呉, '' Sōma Shigure''; "Shigure Soma"https://www.fruitsbasketofficial.com/) is one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket series and Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc. He is the Dog of the Zodiac. He transforms into the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac whenever he is hugged by the opposite gender, or if his body comes under a great deal of stress. Shigure is the eldest member of the Zodiac. He is the first Sohma to appear in the anime/manga. Shigure's name is derived from the tenth month of the Japanese lunar calendar, 'Shigure'zuki, or "Autumn showers month". Appearance Shigure has short black hair that has longer locks hanging around his face, and brown eyes, inheriting his appearance from his mother mainly. Shigure is fond on wearing Japanese traditional clothes as he claims that it gives him the vibes to write. Personality At his initial time of appearance, Shigure seems like a pervert, yet a laid-back character. As the story goes on, he begins to seem more sinister. However, he has a good heart deep down inside. Occasionally, Shigure shows that he has another side to himself. He can be surprisingly mature, thoughtful, and gives rather sage and insightful advice to Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and other characters, acting like an actual "adult". Only in the manga is it revealed that he is also quite cunning, manipulative and somewhat dark-natured (although this is most-likely because of his loyalty to Akito). Shigure is laid-back and anything but solemn. He is a flirt, a tease, and often acts like a pervert. Though it's never really shown in the anime, Shigure also is manipulative, dark-humored, and rather selfish. Although he feels affection towards Tohru, Shigure is actually using her to break the Sohma curse; he causes many stirs among the other characters to reach this goal. This is not true in the anime. As a writer of both romance novels and academic books, Shigure loves to drive his editor, Mitchan, insane by not giving his editor the pages on time and constantly goes off topic when his editor questions him about his work being finished or not. His most famous and well-celebrated pen name is Kiritani Noa (western order, Noa Kiritani), which he usually uses for his romance novels, such as 'Summer-Colored Sigh', which he showed to Saki Hanajima, Arisa Uotani and Kyo Sohma. They give very different reactions, Hanajima asks if a sequel will be coming out, while Uotani says it is unacceptable to write that 'smut' and Kyo comments that it's sick. Tohru thinks it's amazing that she knows an author. Shigure's best friends are Hatori Sohma and Ayame Sohma. This trio have been friends since their childhood. Together their nickname is the Mabudachi Trio (the Three Musketeers in the English dubbed anime). While it is obvious how Ayame and Shigure get along well, it's less certain how Hatori, who is always exasperated with them, became their friend. 2001 Anime In the anime, Shigure's personality is largely the same, but without his darker side. Since Akito is male in the anime, Shigure becomes much more cheery and lighthearted, truly caring for Tohru as if she were his own daughter, and not being afraid to twice stand against Akito to protect her. Story Overview Early Life Plot While at first, Shigure seems like just another filler character in the background, there for comedy relief and sage advice now and then, he is in fact what could be considered the "mastermind" behind the story. Shigure seems to hang above the crowd and observe the goings-on. While not taking an active role, he has a keen understanding of the personalities and actions of all the characters and manipulates them like chess pieces to reach his personal goal of breaking the Zodiac curse. The Three Musketeers Arc Relationships :Main article: Shigure Sohma/Relationships The Dog of the Zodiac Shigure is cursed by the spirit of the dog of the zodiac. Quotes :Main article: Shigure Sohma/Quotes Trivia *Shigure's name, like most members of the Zodiac, is a pun regarding his Zodiac animal; the dog. His name translates into shower of late autumn, whereas the dog's lunar month is October. *Shigure repeatedly uses his favorite phrase "Qué será, será. Whatever will be, will be. What won't happen, won't". *To prove farther he really is a pervert, he constantly sings his made up song "High School Girls". The song made it`s first appearance when Uo and Hana came over to the Sohma's for the first time, also making a second appearance in the episode "Black or White". Here is the song as follows: High school girls! High school girls! One, two, three, high school girls! High school girls! High school girls! All for me, high school girls! It is unknown if the song has anymore verses but those two. *Yuki also made a claim that he's more like a pedophile and Hatsuharu admits that it's amazing how he hasn't been arrested yet for his behaviour around Tohru. *As a result of acting like a pervert, Yuki or Kyo would hit him and call him a 'sick bastard'. *When Shigure first met Tohru he knew that she was born in the year of the dog too, because the "connection" they had. *In the manga, when Yuki and Kyo brought Tohru back to the Sohma house, Shigure called it Operation: Kidnap the princess!, to which Yuki and Kyo acted disgusted, saying he made it sound wrong. Gallery :Main article: Shigure Sohma/Gallery References Category:Sohmas Category:Males Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Mabudachi Trio Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc Characters